Concrete foundation slabs are susceptible to failure since they fail to provide adequate means of protecting the foundation from water damage. Over time, water can seep into the concrete, and eventually cause the concrete and foundation to become damaged or fail. In the winter, the water can freeze, causing the concrete to swell and fracture, potentially affecting the structural integrity of any structure built upon the foundation. A system is needed that can adequately collect and move water away from foundation, such that the foundation remains structurally intact.